goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman Gets Grounded on Halloween
At the lounge, Gelman was asking his dad. Gelman: Hey dad, can I buy a costume at the store? Gelman's dad was stern. Gelman's dad: No! Gelman felt sad. Gelman: Why not, dad? Gelman's dad: Because it's too expensive, and I'm afraid you might damage the costume. Gelman: But dad, I can handle the costume. I won't damage it, and tommorow is Halloween. Gelman's dad: The answer is still no! Then Gelman's dad stopped scowling. Gelman's dad: Anyway, I'm going to the store and buy candies. Gelman felt happy. Gelman: Is it for you and me to eat them? Gelman's dad: Um, no. Gelman was horrified. Gelman's dad: You are going to give them to the trick-or-treaters. Gelman felt annoyed. Gelman: No! I'm not going to give the candies to them, and besides, it whomps! I want to go and trick-or-treat. Gelman started arguing with his son. Gelman's dad: I told you no! You are going to give them the freaking candies! Now I'm going to the store! Gelman's dad walked off to the store in a huff, and Lawson felt sad. Gelman: Man, I can't go and trick-or-treat, what will I do now? Then Gelman thought for a second. Gelman: I know, I will not give the candies to the people who tricks and treats. Halloween had arrived. Gelman's dad was giving Gelman a task. Gelman's dad: Gelman, you are giving them candies when kids come to our front door, okay? Gelman: Okay, dad. Gelman's dad: Alright, I'm going to work. Bye Gelman! Then Gelman's dad drove off to work. Then Butch arrived at the front door, and Gelman came out. Butch: Trick or treat! Gelman: What do you want? Butch: I want candies! Gelman was mean. Gelman: What? You can't have them. Butch was indignant. Butch: You are so mean. Gelman: I don't care, Butch. Butch: Fine! I will just go to another house! Then Butch walked off in a huff to another house. Then Gelman went back inside. Just then, Gus Griswald arrived, carrying a bag of candies, and he pressed the doorbell button and the doorbell buzzed. Then Gelman came out. Gelman: Hi, Gus! What do you want? Gus: Oh I want Starburst because TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and I like Starburst. Gelman was mean. Gelman: Well sorry, I don't have them. And you are too old to trick-or-treat. Gus was indignant. Gus: First of all, I can see those candies inside your house on the table. And second, I'm not too old to trick-or-treat. Gelman: Well, you are just dreaming, and I can tell you are the only one who is too old to trick-or-treat. Gus was seeing teenagers who were trick-or-treating. Gus: But I can see those teenagers who are trick-or-treating. That's it, I'm going to another house that has Starburst. Gelman: All right, I'm going to throw eggs at your house when Halloween ends. Gus was walking off in a huff to another house. Then.Gelman went back inside. Then Cornchip Girl arrived, and she entered the front door. Then Gelman came out. Gelman: Hello! What do you want? Cornchip Girl: Trick or treat! Then I want candies! Gelman was mean. Gelman: What? Go get your own. And where are your parents? Cornchip Girl started whining. Cornchip Girl: I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman: I don't care you want candies, now get out of here! Cornchip Girl was indignant. Cornchip Girl: You are so mean! That's it, I'm going home. Then Cornchip Girl ran home in a huff. Then Gelman went back inside, and just then, his father came back. He stopped at the front door. Then the mean Gelman came out. Gelman: Hello! What do you want now? Gelman's dad: I want candies! Gelman: No! No candies for you! Then suddenly, Gelman looked suspicious. Gelman: Wait, you look familiar. Gelman immediately noticed his dad. Gelman's dad: So do you! (getting annoyed at Gelman) Gelman, did you give you the candies to the people like I told you so! Gelman: Um, no. Gelman's dad started raging. Gelman's dad: Oooooooooooh! How dare you didn't give out candies to the people!? That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for ten days! Go to your room right now! Then Gelman went back inside to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fluttershy106's announcement clip Fluttershy106: Before I end this video, I would like to say. Happy Halloween! (feeling sad) Sorry I didn't post this video on Halloween. (feeling satisfied) But still, bye for now! CAST Joey as Gelman Simon as Gelman's dad Kendra as Butch Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Kayla as Cornchip Girl Steven as Me Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Fluttershy106 Category:Grounded Stuff